The Will of Her Prince
by aeilsyn
Summary: Kazuto hadn't thought about what kind of surprise it would be when he spontaneously offered to sweep her off of her feet. Full of KiritoxAsuna fluff, read at your own risk!
1. The Genuine Mistake

**SO, BASICALLY, this is the first fanfiction/story/anything from my mind/blurb that I've ever actually written. Luckily, it's SAO, so the characters are already developed lovebirds. **

**I hope you enjoy and please write a review! I'm not very experienced at writing... so feel free to leave any type of constructive criticism below!**

**Thanks to hanasaku-shijin (AKA momoxtoshiro) for inspiring me with their fanfictions to get my off of my butt to actually attempt to write one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.**

**That's supposed to be there right? Alright cool cool cool.**

**Thanks again, and please try to write a review! Constructive criticism will always be constructive.**

* * *

Chapter 1. A Genuine Mistake

It was a beautiful winter day outside: chilly and lively, but not freezing. To Kazuto Kirigaya, it was the perfect atmosphere to spend a day with his beloved Asuna.

Earlier in the week, Kazuto had promised Asuna that today was the day that he would take her out for a surprise. The problem was, not unlike him, Kazuto hadn't thought about what kind of surprise it would be when he spontaneously offered to sweep her off of her feet.

Lying down on his bed, Kazuto closed his eyes and tried to recall his day with Asuna earlier that day.

* * *

Asuna Yuuki looked up at Kazuto with her stunning chestnut eyes. He stared back at her, melting from her beautiful gaze. The two lovers were sitting on a bench under a tree, away from all of the modernization of town. A light breeze slipped through the air and Asuna's hair swayed from side to side.

"Kirito-kun?" Asuna blinked over at her significant other.

"H-Huh?" Kazuto had realized how long he had been staring mindlessly at the gorgeous girl before him.

"A-Ah… I'm sorry! It's just… You look very nice today, Asuna-san." He blushed and quickly turned his head away, giving his mind a chance to return back to the real world. Asuna simply giggled, tilting her head slightly, allowing the red to flush her face. They sat and watched as people passed, enjoying the peacefulness in the park that surrounded them.

A few moments later, Asuna sighed softly and rested her head on Kazuto's shoulder.

"Asuna-san?" Kazuto asked worriedly, "Is there something bothering you?" Asuna shook her head and held onto Kazuto's arm.

"It's just… ever since we've come back to the real world together, we haven't been able to spend as much time as we have wanted, right? Kirito-kun?" Asuna whispered to him, closing her eyes as she snuggled up closer and enclosed herself with Kazuto's warmth. Kazuto seemed confused.

"But we see each other all the time. We always come to this bench and sit here together. I really love every single moment with you Asuna-san. It's always something I look forward to…"

Asuna blushed and smiled, but her lips slowly curved into a frown.

"Kirito-kun, I meant spending time together as a…" Asuna was hesitating. "As two people... Together! A couple, Kirito-kun!" She blurted out. Kazuto looked surprised and frowned to himself. He stroked her soft, chestnut coloured hair and started asking himself. What did she mean? He was visibly frustrated at the fact that he was unable to fully satisfy Asuna.

"C-Couple? Well… what do you mean by that Asuna-san? We practically spend all of our time here together. Do you dislike coming here?"

"N-No!" Asuna denied, clinging onto Kazuto's arm even tighter and started to calm down, "I've been reading books and stuff in my spare time, a lot of them about relationships too. I guess I kind of just wanted to be better for you Kirito-kun…" She sighed out again and buried her face into Kazuto's shoulder. He smiled over at her and rested his chin on her head.

"Thank you, Asuna. But you're already perfect for me. I wouldn't need to ask for more if I already have more than I need from you." Kazuto whispered into Asuna's ear. Asuna jumped up and turned beet red.

"I-Idiot! Don't say things like that so casually! I-If you think I'm so great then…" Asuna pulled away, and after a moment of hesitation, "W-Why haven't you a-asked me out on a date?!"

Kazuto, startled by Asuna's sudden demand backed up and a light colour of red began to flush his face.

"W-What?! Are you saying that our time here doesn't count as a date?" Kazuto asked out of impulse.

"But we haven't gone places together! Princes sweep their princess off of their feet and take them places and make their heart melt! I want to be your princess this time Kirito-kun…" Asuna began to frown again. It wasn't long before a smile made its way back onto her face. She looked over at Kazuto, awaiting a response.

"E-Eh?! Princess?!..." Kazuto's mind started to trail off again. Asuna looked over at him, catching herself examining his onyx hair, and began to impatiently wait for Kazuto to wake up.

"Kirito-kun?" She frowned.

"Okay! Asuna-san, I have a surprise for you. In fact, I've been waiting to ask you this, but will you come out with me tomorrow? I'd like to take you somewhere, my princess." Kazuto confidently took Asuna's hands and watched as her lovely eyes began to water. "Come with me, Asuna. On a date. Together."

Satisfied, Asuna grinned, nodding approvingly.

"Alright, Kirito-kun!"

"Really… I'll try my best to make you happy, Asuna." Kazuto whispered to himself as he took her back into his arms.

The two embraced each other's warmth for a little bit longer until Kazuto observed light fluffs of snow beginning to fall; he realized it was getting late and nudged Asuna's shoulder.

"Hey, it's starting to snow. We should head back home now, before we get sick." Kazuto smiled at his beautiful princess. Asuna rubbed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Okay, Kirito-kun. Let's go home."

"Come on, I'll walk you." Kazuto offered his hand to Asuna, and she took it, avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

"U-Um… You don't really have to walk me home." She softly protested. Asuna knew that it was getting cold outside and didn't want her other half to get sick, especially before they could go on his so called ' date'.

"I want to, please? You usually let me. Besides, it's not that far and I want to spend every lasting moment with you." Kazuto held her hand tighter and looked over with pleading eyes. Asuna, having previously fallen for his adorable gaze, could not refuse.

Kazuto and Asuna began to walk back towards the town, hands linked. Under the light fall of snow, Kazuto thought Asuna seemed to look a lot like an actual princess, with her hair carefully braided and brought over her head into a crown, the snowflakes holding onto the longer sides of her hair. As they walked, the wind began to blow a big harder, adding a chilly bite to its touch.

Asuna shivered in the cold, wearing too little because of being a bit reckless when getting dressed to see Kazuto today. She was wearing a knitted plain white sweater, blue skinny jeans, and red mittens with balls of yarn attached to them. It seemed warmer when she first stepped out, and by the time that she realized it was a bit icier, it was too late.

Kazuto immediately noticed the change in atmosphere and the first thing that came to his mind was of giving Asuna his jacket.

"Here, wear this Asuna-san." Kazuto slipped off his shadowy coloured jacket and offered it to her. It seemed like she was about to refuse it at first, but understood that Kazuto would be warm enough for the rest of the travel home and delightfully accepted Kazuto's proposal. Kazuto thought that she looked silly with an oversized jacket on, but he felt reassured that it could keep her warm.

"Thank you, Kirito-kun." Asuna went up on her tippy toes and gave Kazuto a light peck on the cheek. He smiled amorously and took her hand in his again, and they continued to make their way towards the Yuuki residence.

* * *

A constant beep filled the hallway, coming in groups of three. Kazuto opened his eyes, waking up from his dream about earlier in the week. He rose from his bed and scratched his head repeatedly. He stretched his arms up in the air and rubbed his eyes.

"Man… what should I do?" He sighed and made his way toward the beeping noise. It was coming from the rice cooker he had turned on earlier. Nobody was coming home today and he was planning on making his own meal. Kazuto quickly filled his bowl with rice and wolfed down his dinner of white rice and salted seaweed.

Kazuto walked over to his window, and watched the blissful snow fall from the sky. He observed as an icicle fell from the roof of his house and slide across the ice on the floor. Kazuto's eyes widened at the event that may have seemed dull to any other person, but it meant everything to him.

"Alright, this should do it."


	2. Confidence

**Sorry for the wait everybody! I've been really caught up with school and a lot of personal issues. I didn't even expect anybody to read my story! I'm really actually very very flattered and excited to write more and this is an experience I will never forget. Thank you for all the reviews and reads, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Also, thanks to everybody's constructive criticism, as I took everything into account. Hopefully it's a bit longer this time.**

**If you find anything that I could change with the way I'm writing or have anything to say please do not hesitate to contact me! I'll definitely try my best to write more and more and more.**

**Thank you again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Confidence

The glaring sun shone in through Kazuto's open window, illuminating his entire room. He had fallen asleep and left the curtains open the night before. Kazuto slowly opened his eyes, constantly blinking due to all of the light shining into his eyes. He sat up on his bed and stretched his arms out beyond him, letting out a big groan.

"Good morning!" Kazuto called out. He received no answer, and shrugged it off. Kazuto stood up and walked over to his clock, checking the time. He remembered that he promised Asuna that he would meet up with her at their usual spot at 12:00p.m.

"8:15 a.m." He sighed. Kazuto resented waking up early, but today was a special day. He made his way over to his closet to get ready to change. He wondered what he should wear, picturing different outfits he had previously worn in his mind; what would impress Asuna? On opening the doors, Kazuto's expression suggested that he didn't have much of a choice.

Black. Gray. Countless shades of gray and black. Kazuto's whole selection practically consisted of a lot of black. Somehow, for this occasion, his signature somber look didn't feel appropriate. His eyes wandered left and right as he examined all of the dangling clothing that just seemed really insignificant. He pulled out a plain grey pullover sweater, a black t-shirt and some dark blue jeans and threw them onto his bed.

Kazuto walked towards his bathroom, looking to freshen up. He started his bath and waited for the tub to fill up by brushing his teeth. Being truly nervous about his date with his beloved, he replayed many scenarios through his mind. How would he greet her? Would it be better if he were to show up on time or early? What are we supposed to do for the whole day? The whole day. **THE WHOLE DAY**.

Gradually, Kazuto began to panic. What was he going to do?! He spent the whole night online with Asuna teaching Yui how to braid her hair, and hadn't really thought of what he could do with Asuna that would occupy the whole day. What did she want and what did she expect? Kazuto regretted not watching all of the cute couple videos she sends him a majority of their time together. He realizes it was definitely a hint. And he didn't take it.

"Wait a minute, Yui!" Kazuto realized that Yui had always been there to listen to her Mama's stories and fantasies about love and relationships. He could ask her for ideas! After he gets ready then, he could log in to see Yui for a bit, and of course he had originally planned to anyway!

Distracted, Kazuto had forgotten that he left the water running for his bath, and the bathroom floor had started to flood. He jumped around the water, mouth still full of toothpaste. Kazuto began to panic and ran into his kitchen, looking for something to hold all of the water flowing out of his bathroom. He took a bucket and began to flush the water out, running to his back door and dumping all of the excess water he could scoop into his pond. Eventually, the water had stopped flowing around his house and he found a chance to sit down and relax. Already, things were not looking too good for him that day.

Kazuto set up his bath again and made sure to use minimal time to clean as he needed to log on ASAP. After completing his morning routine a bit later than he usually would, Kazuto made his way toward his bedroom. He found his NerveGear lying down on his bed where he last left it. Kazuto laid himself down on his mattress and slipped the helmet on. He closed his eyes and felt the NerveGear power on.

Once Kazuto opened his eyes, he woke up back in the house that he loved to call his own. Turning over onto his side, Kazuto found a life-sized Yui sleeping soundly, her hair still braided from the night before. He cracked open a smile, looking down at the innocent little girl that had helped him save her Mama. He nudged her on the shoulder and whispered to her,

"Yui. Wake up."

Yui's eyes fluttered open as she powered up, waking up from a rewarding slumber.

"Papa?" She yawned. "How come you're up so early Papa? Is Mama coming?"

"No, Yui it's just me for now. Mama and Papa are going out later in the real world. I promised to take her out on a date." Kazuto replied, in a tone that hinted a bit of worry.

Yui's eyes widened and glistened, shining as bright as a newly polished diamond. "A date?!"

"Yes." Kazuto proceeded to explain to his daughter how he was completely flustered as to what to do after everything that he had already previously planned.

"So… Papa came on to ask Yui for help because he doesn't pay attention when Mama talks to him?!" Yui frowned and stared towards him.

"N-No! It's not like that Yui!" Startled, Kazuto fumbled with the bed sheets and fell over the side of the bed. "I just don't have any clue as to what Mama's expecting. I thought maybe you had some ideas." He sighed as he stood up and made his way over to the living room. He sat down on a wooden chair covered by a red cushion and looked out the window. A grassy meadow shone across the horizon – flowers bloomed and grass slightly flexible against the flow of the wind. Yui followed her Papa across the room and planted herself on her own wooden chair, its cushion splattered with dark blue, light brown and black paint.

"Well Papa, what did you want to do? I mean the first part of the day would only end up covering a couple of hours." Yui tilted her head in question to Kazuto's plans.

"I don't know yet! I just really want to impress Asuna and finally meet up to her expectations. It's like all this time she's always been doing things for me but I haven't really been doing much for her. I need her to know how I feel about her, Yui." Kazuto was frustrated. He frowned over at Yui and she blinked back at him with a grin forming across her face.

"Papa, then do whatever you want! If you're willing to do anything then Mama will know. Mama doesn't want Papa to be anything other than himself, right?" Yui smiled and floated over to Kazuto, jumping onto his lap.

"After all, that's why Mama chose you! Mama doesn't expect Papa to be like those guys in the movies, that wouldn't be real. She only wants him to love her back with the love she gives Papa."

Yui jumped off of Kazuto and started twirling around. She was wearing a light blue dress that Asuna had woven together. Kazuto could recall the day that Asuna stayed up all night designing her dress and working as hard as she ever could to impress her daughter. Watching Yui spin and hum, Kazuto could see all of the love put into her dress.

Smiling, Kazuto called over to Yui, "So, I just have to be myself for Asuna."

"Yes Papa! Mama will always be happy as long as she's around Papa." Yui giggled and ran back over to Kazuto.

"It's about time for me to go and get ready now, Yui. Thank you." Kazuto nodded at his little girl, and wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

"You haven't grown one bit since, have you?"

"Papa," Yui groaned, "Go!" Yui gave Kazuto a little push and ran over to the cupboard. She pulled out cleaning tools and materials. "Be sure to bring Mama home safe tonight, I want to see both Papa and Mama together again." Yui gave Kazuto one last hug and said goodbye, wishing her Papa the best of luck with his date.

Slowly opening his eyes, Kazuto could see a white ceiling and could hear a quiet ticking coming from a nearby clock. He was back in his room now with a bit more confidence compared to when he left. Glancing over at his clock, Kazuto realized he had about two hours left to get ready and meet up with Asuna. He propped himself up off of his bed and grabbed the clothes he had left on his bed. He changed out of his pajamas and looked over in his mirror.

He was wearing his plain grey pullover V-neck sweater, a black t-shirt as an undershirt and some dark blue jeans. Kazuto walked over to his drawers and pulled out the socks that Asuna had once gotten for him one day he got caught in a storm on the way to visit her.

A shiver went up his spine as he ran his hand through his own hair, realizing it was still wet from the bath. Kazuto went back to the bathroom and blew his hair dry, making sure his hair would settle in the best style possible. He sprayed a bit of hairspray here and there, adding a bit of volume to his hair. At this point, Kazuto wondered to himself how long Asuna takes to get ready in the morning. She always looks amazing and smells really sweet, but does she spend a lot of time preparing or is she ju-

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

An ear piercing knock echoed throughout the house snapping Kazuto out of his daydream. He stumbled towards the front door, tripping over things laying around on the way over.

Kazuto twisted the knob, slowly turning the door open only to see two very familiar faces.

"Yo, Kirito!"

* * *

Agil and Klein were waiting outside of his front door, both grinning over at Kazuto.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kazuto helplessly moved out of the way as his friends trampled into his house, tracking in snow. He groaned under his breath and ran over to gather towels to mop up the floor.

"Relax, Kirito. We only came to give you these." Agil pulled out a pair of blue coloured tickets wrapped in a white bow. Kazuto took them into his hands and read the bold writing practically coming off of the paper.

"_Snow Festival: Full Pass"_

Puzzled, Kazuto looked up at Agil, "Why are you giving me these, Agil?"

"We heard that you were taking Asuna out for a little fun today! Klein figured you were dumbfounded and had no idea what to do, and I had these with me." Klein looked over at Agil and burst out laughing.

"Good luck Kirito! Try to keep your hands to yourself." Still laughing, Klein smacked Kazuto on his shoulder and slumped over onto the couch.

"Basically, I got a hold these tickets for my wife and I but we realized that we had different plans for the night. I thought that you'd be able to put them to good use." Agil shut the door and made his way to sit down, across from Klein. Kazuto had finished cleaning up the tracked snow and prepared a pot of tea.

"So you guys came all the way here to give me these tickets? Well, thanks." Kazuto poured tea into each of their cups and collapsed into his own chair. The three old friends sat together, creating an atmosphere that could lighten a burden off of anybody's shoulders. Kazuto glanced over at the time and fortunately, he had some extra time to spare to spend time with Agil and Klein.

"Well, we were on the way out of town and decided to stop by. Besides I needed to get rid of those tickets and so Klein brought you into the conversation." Agil explained.

"Yeah! So we decided to have a little session for you, Kirito. We knew you were going to need help since you're completely clueless with the ladies anyway!" Klein burst open laughing again, slamming his hand against his knee.

"I'm not clueless with the ladies! In fact I have the day planned out already and know exactly how to impress Asuna." Kazuto rebutted, his voice trailing with hesitation.

Agil and Klein glanced at each other and again both burst out laughing. Wiping tears out of his eyes, Klein apologized to Kazuto, "Don't worry Kirito, we're just kidding around. We just want to help you out! Give you some advice."

"What was your plan for today, anyway?" Agil questioned. Kazuto explained his situation, starting with his worries about not being good enough for Asuna.

"I just don't know exactly what I can do to impress her. It's not like she's a floor boss where I know exactly what to do and where my place is. I just don't know how she thinks." Kirito sighed out, shoulders beginning to slouch.

"Well, I'm sure she's mentioned a thing or two about what she likes, what about that?" Klein picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. Looking over at Kazuto, he gave the situation a long thought, until it was interrupted.

"When I first started going out with my wife, I made a big mistake of always trying to go out of my way to impress her. I'm not going to go into detail but let's just say I often made a fool of myself trying to get her attention." Agil clarified. "What are you expecting out of yourself, Kirito?"

Kazuto hesitated, but said, "I want to be that guy that can sweep Asuna off of her feet and make her happy." Agil and Klein both nodded at each other.

"You already are, Kirito. I don't know if you've noticed but I've seen the way she looks at you." Klein asked Kazuto, "What are you willing to do to earn Asuna's approval?"

"Anything." Kazuto replied sharply. "I'm willing to do anything to make sure she is happy and feels like the princess that she really is."

"Then you're set! Don't stress over something that's already done. If you're willing to put Asuna before yourself, Kirito, then I'm sure she'll appreciate anything you do. It'll show through actions especially if you know it yourself. Try your best to be you, and Asuna will love you just the way she always has." Agil stood up off of his chair, the sun rays bouncing off of his polished and hairless head. "I mean that's what you do best!" Beginning to laugh again, Agil patted Kazuto on the shoulder and started to make his way over to the door.

"That's pretty much what I wanted to say." Klein grinned also beginning to stand up, "You know, Kirito, if you wanted to pick her up off her feet, then why don't you?" He laughed as he walked towards the door, joining Agil who was putting his shoes back on.

"Like, literally?" Kazuto was puzzled, but his eyes gleamed with confidence. He stood up as well, turning towards the door to see his friends out.

"Haha! That's for you to decide, Kirito. We gotta get going now, and I'm sure you do too." Klein, laughing again, gave Kirito another smack on the shoulder.

"Have a great date tonight, Kirito. I'll be sure to hear all about it tomorrow." Agil waved goodbye as he stepped out.

"Good luck, man! Don't beat yourself up too much, eh?" Klein turned around, gave a wave and hopped into Agil's car. Kazuto waved to the two as they drove off into the distance. Mind still jumbled, Kazuto sighed and shut the door. He looked over at the time and saw that it was almost time to leave.

"Well I guess that helped me kill time." He thought to himself. Kazuto cleaned up the cups that were left on the table and shut off all of the lights.

"Why don't I do it literally, huh?" Kazuto chuckled to himself as he threw on his jacket and made his way out of the door.

Kazuto stepped in the snow and glanced up at the sky. It expanded across the horizon with a streaming blue, and was completely clear of any clouds. He took a deep breath breathed out a big puff of air and watched as it formed into a little cloud.

"My mind has been all over the place this morning hasn't it." Kazuto muttered. "Well, it's about time to go. I'm sure she's already waiting for me."

Gathering all the strength and assurance he could muster, Kazuto began to walk towards the area where he'd find his princess.

"I'm coming for you, Asuna."

Snowflakes began to drift from the sky, placing themselves on the branches of trees along the side of the roads. They made their way past Kirigaya Kazuto's eyes and gracefully fell to the flow. The white flakes found their way into Kazuto's hair and rested in the fur of his jacket.

Everything in Kazuto's eyes glistened and his stride was filled with positivity.

Kazuto was on his way to his first date with Asuna.

* * *

**Stay tuned for chapter 3! Thank you for reading and please write a review!**


End file.
